ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Zhuu Buxu the Silent
Spawned for me and 2 LS mates @ H-10 Castle Oztroja S after killing PH for about 2 hours.--Ghostsix Midgard 21:38, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Ran into him in Castle Oztroja (S) while on the way to farm Gnat Pellets. Took out 8 of us with Mijin Gakure around 10% HP, the others managed to kill, no drop. --Uwen.Unicorn 07:13, 27 March 2008 (UTC) kinda funny I would be interested in the back story of this NM . During the Cystal War Era he's obviously NIN80+ ,wears Highly Decorative Armour AND is located in the Yagudo Stronghold/Main City/Base of Operations . In the Modern Era , his LV is significantly reduced (15-16 compared to 80-83) , Wears No Armour ( if you have /names off you would think he was a regular NIN mob) , and resides in Giddeus . Can 20 years account for all this ? was he/she punished in some way ? Inquiring Minds want to know !!!--MIKUMARU 16:28, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I wondered this same thing myself... why so powerful in the past, but in the present he's practically a regular monster. Maybe he got into some trouble with the yagudo high priest and he took away all his strength and power =P --Kresaera~*~ 21:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) this guy is definately NOT truesight. stood right in front of him with only invisible (tonko) on. didnt move a muscle. fixing main page. Rasantath 17:49, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Testimonials Killable by PLD/NIN, THF, RDM Trio. Uses the Ninja two-hour ability Mijin Gakure, but is not KO'd from its use. Killable by NIN/WAR, SCH/WHM, SAM/DNC Trio. The NM (lottery) spawned after killing about 15-20 of the surrounding Yagudo's in this area (H-10). The NIN should keep the NM blinded using Kurayami (Ni) and paralyzed with Jubaku (Ichi). The SAM focused on hitting hard and healing the party when needed. The SCH was extremely beneficial by casting stoneskin on all party members and using DOT spells. Consider bringing extra health and mp potions to recover quickly from the NM's two-hour ability. Can be soloed by a well equipped and skilled BLM/RDM with some merits. With 264 enfeebling skill and a pluto's staff, sleep was resisted a few times (had 3 resists in a row at one point), but with 266 enfeebling skill (added another enfeebling merit) sleep stuck every time. However the duration of sleep 2 didn't last too long, about 2-4 clicks of resting. Most likely will need to 2hr or bring some mp drinks. You will want to pull the nm to the entrance or this will be an impossible fight to solo. Best way to do that is sleepga 2 the nm and any yags near it and then sleep any that might link before it wakes up. Sneak and Invis up and then run to the zone and wait for the yags to come to you and zone the links. Grab the nm before it gets too far and use the sleep nuke technique. Don't worry about gravity or bind at first because the nm will just sit back and use ranged attacks and ninjustu until it is around 50% (may be higher or lower, I can't remember exactly). Mijin Gakure did around 150ish with barfire up (my fire resistance was up to 80) and no stoneskin up at the time at about 30% hp. The nm can hit hard and it's ninjutsu can be trouble as well. One spell from the elemental wheel and a ranged attack were able to eat through stoneskin with phalanx up. Fight probably took 10-20 minutes without 2hr and 4 or 5 yag drinks used. I tried to fight this nm about a half hour before I actually killed it and I died when the nm was down to about 1-2%. During that fight I let the nm wake up when I wasn't ready for it and I couldn't get my spells off due to being interrupted. It was very hard to rest up mp because of sleep wearing so quickly and I didn't have any mp drinks or ethers on me. Thunder 4 and Blizzard 4 did around 1k dmg with decent int and decent gear (hume with HQ staves, cream puff for food, and some MAB gear). A pimped out blm or rdm probably could solo this fight even easier if they know how to solo well. Unfortunately it didn't drop the pants or anything at all. Also gave 300 xp and 102 gil. Duoed by THF/NIN & RDM/WHM with THF tanking the whole fight, only real danger was Mijin Gakure, which left us both on <100 hp from full (has done about 1100 damage each time in the 3 times we've killed it - with shell IV), and one time when he used Dark Invocation a few times for about 700 damage. RDM slept after 2hr and we rested back up before finishing it off. I had a bit of trouble hitting it when wearing my evasion set so i would recommend bringing sushi. Fight takes about 25 minutes. The first time we attempted it Mijin Gakure killed us both. We rested up and re-pulled and it didn't use it's 2hr again. 2/3 on trousers. Anakey 12:30, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Easy Duo RDM & NIN can easily duo this NM, the threat is Mijin Gakure but with Shell IV Phalanx II I normally take 1300-1400, this is a lot of HP for a NIN Mithra, which is why this requires an HP build when fighting the NM below 20% which is when he likes to 2hr, he can 2hr more then once, Unsure on the cool down but he cannot do it back to back, I strongly suggest you fight this mob without DoTs, and you keep it debuffed as much as possible, Silence is helpful but he rarely will cast Utsusemi in all the times I've fought this NM, and Silencing him will cause him to attack more frequently which can be hellish on shadow count, Kurayami and Hojo Ni are strongly recommended for this NM, if your RDM does not have 5/5 Slow and blind 2 merits, do not depend on them to debuff the NM(I prefer Paralyze 2 over the others) just keep your HP high at the last 20% and you should have no problem living, eat sushi, this fight takes literally all of 5 minutes.